Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to a component for use in a chemical mechanical polishing tool, wherein the component includes a hydrophobic layer disposed on a surface of the component.
Description of Related Art
The present disclosure relates generally to chemical mechanical polishing of substrates, and more particularly to components of a chemical mechanical polishing apparatus.
Integrated circuits are typically formed on substrates, such as silicon wafers, by sequential deposition of conductive, semiconductive, or insulative layers. After each layer is deposited, the layer is etched to create circuitry features. As a series of layers are sequentially deposited and etched, the outer or uppermost surface of the substrate, i.e., the exposed surface of the substrate, becomes increasingly non-planar. This non-planar outer surface presents a problem for the integrated circuit manufacturer. Therefore, there is a need to periodically planarize the substrate surface to provide a flat surface.
Chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) is one accepted method of planarization. CMP typically includes the substrate mounted on a carrier or polishing head. The exposed surface of the substrate is then placed against a rotating polishing pad. The carrier head provides a controllable load, i.e., pressure, on the substrate to push the substrate against the polishing pad. In addition, the carrier head may rotate to provide additional motion between the substrate and polishing surface.
A polishing slurry, including an abrasive and at least one chemically-reactive agent, may be supplied to the polishing pad to provide an abrasive chemical solution at the interface between the pad and the substrate.
The polishing slurry may also contact and adhere to components of the CMP tool. Over time, the polishing slurry can rub over the surface of the components thereby dislodging component particles. Some of these particles may fall on to the polishing pad, which may result in scratching of the substrate. Scratches may result in substrate defects, which lead to performance degradation while polishing of the finished device. Additionally, the slurry particles may begin to erode the components of the CMP tool that are contacted by the slurry. Thus, the life spans of those parts are decreased, and the parts need to be replaced more readily.
Therefore, there is a need for improved components for use in CMP tools.